Deception
by BabyAngel9614
Summary: A/U: This is pre-BB Murder Cases. Beyond has been breaking into houses all over London and L has finally figured out his pattern. For reasons he did not wish to enclose, L has convinced the police to let him lay in waiting at the house that Beyond is predicted to burgle. What methods will L use to bring this deranged man to justice? Warning: Contains explicit adult content


**Author's Note:** _Hello, my beauties! Very recently, I finished The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases and fell in love all over again with the whole Death Note story line and arcs. In honor of that, I decided to do a little lemon with L Lawliet and Beyond Birthday. There is a little bit of a story behind it, but it mostly just sexy smut! To be honest, I was a bit upset and irritated when I originally wrote this one-shot, so expect it to be rougher than usual. It actually turned out a lot hotter than expected, so maybe I should write when I'm mad more often! ;)_

_And ohmygoodness if this one-shot didn't give me FITS! I started it nearly a month ago, and I had to start over 3 times because of crashed! But it is finally finished and ready for the enjoyment of all my beauties!_

**A/U:** _This is pre-BB Murder Cases. Beyond has been breaking into houses all over London and L has finally figured out his pattern. For reasons he did not wish to enclose, L has convinced the police to let him lay in waiting at the house that Beyond is predicted to burgle. What methods will L use to bring this deranged man to justice?_

* * *

"He will be at the home addressed 254 Oak Vale Drive next." L bit at his thumb, not bothering to look up from his laptop and address the small group of policemen he was working with.

"What?" One of the men rose to his feet and glared at L. He hadn't trusted the young man since the time he arrived. L knew this, but simply didn't care. The opinion of one person didn't matter to him in the slightest. "How the hell could you know that?"

L's eyes flashed up at the man, who was staring at him with irritation. Was it really worth explaining it to this simpleton? He would just call him a fool and discredit his hours of careful research of the past three houses that had been broken into in the past week, resulting in nearly 2 million dollars' worth of property loss. Truth be told, L not only knew the next house that would be burgled, but the individual that would be there to burgle it. He knew the moment he saw the pictures of the scene. Everyone else but L had missed the small smudge of strawberry jam left of the display case that housed several hundred dollars' worth of small crystal figures. "We don't really have the time to sit and discuss how I came to this conclusion. I suppose you will just have to trust me."

The Chief of Police sighed and lifted himself from his chair. "Alright, men. Let's move in and catch this thief. I want to place two of you in a car on the street, another in the house next door, and one more waiting in the house. We will notify the occupants immediately and have them-"

"Actually, Chief," L said as he lifted a slender finger. "I request permission to be the one in the house to arrest the culprit. I feel that I have stupid his habits in a way that gives me an intimate knowledge of how he will move." This wasn't actually a lie. L has known him for a long time and knew exactly what he was likely to do. Unfortuanately, according to the six open-mouthed detectives around him, they did not agree with his statement.

"I don't know, L." Another member protested. "It's dangerous. Without the proper training you could be seriously injured."

L did speak for a moment. He stared at the chief, daring him to protest. "My request still stands."

The Chief of Police sighed. "Fine. There's no use in arguing. We don't have that sort of time. But if you get hurt, that is your own fault and this unit will hold none of the responsibility. Understood?"

L nodded. "Understood."

* * *

L tucked himself under the heavy blankets in the large master bedroom of the grand estate that rested at 254 Oak Vale Drive. The resident of this home, a wealthy elderly lady, had been briefed on the situation at hand and put up in a nice suite at the best hotel in the area. L shifted a bit and heard the handcuffs in his pocket clink together. This was one of the two items he had brought with him into the house. The silver gun offered to him by one of the detectives was supposed to have been the third, but L had refused it. He wasn't at all keen on guns, and, if everything worked as planned (which he was sure would), it would have been a highly unnecessary inconvenience.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of black across the east facing bedroom window. He glanced at the bedside clock and read 3:43am. Right on time. He smiled to himself as he worked to keep his breathing slow and steady. He wasn't ready to give himself away. The culprit still had to make it past the security system and gain entrance into the house. L listened as closely as possible for signs of movements. It wasn't long before he heard the metallic "chink" of metal on metal and the hinges of the kitchen door squeal as it was opened. L couldn't help but be impressed at how fast the burglar had gotten past the security system.

L slowly slid out of bed, careful to not make a sound. He quickly left the bedroom, slunk down the long hallway and paused as he reached the entrance of the large kitchen. Holding his breath, he peeped around the corner and saw a crouched figure stuffing the fine china plates into a canvas sack. L's heart was pounding as the adrenaline rushed through him. He crept into the kitchen and placed his fingers over the nearby light switch.

"What are you doing here, Beyond?" L said as he flipped the switch, illuminating the room. The figure froze, dropping the gravy boat that was held delicately between his thumb and forefinger. He slowly turned around and L felt like he was looking in a mirror. The man was an exact copy of him, except for the black t-shirt and red eyes glistening with a madness that was terrifying to those who were unfortunate enough to see.

"Lawliet." The young man said, the word dripping with acidic hatred. "I should ask you the same question." His mouth twitched into a deranged smile. "I didn't think old women were your style."

L casually walked across the kitchen and leaned his body against the counter just next to the fridge. "I'm here to stop you from taking this woman's possessions and get back the other things you have stolen."

Beyond laughed and L could hear the mild hysteria there. "That stuff? It's gone. You're too late." He flashed a vampire's grin at L. "That junk wasn't what I was after."

L lifted an eyebrow. "What were you after?"

Beyond bit his thumb, imitating L perfectly. "You're attention. I wanted you to come stop me. I wanted you to try. I wanted to show you that I have surpassed you." He spit in the young man's direction. "You are beneath me."

L grinned to himself. That was exactly what he expected him to say. Beyond Birthday was extremely predictable. Without saying a word, L opened the refrigerator and took out the second object he had brought with him: a brand new jar of strawberry jam. Casually, he opened the jar with a tiny "pop" and ran his finger around the rim before putting it in his mouth, licking away the sweet jam. He couldn't help but notice Beyond's eyes widen a bit at the sight of his favorite dessert. L crossed the room and came to stand face to face with his twin foe. "Well, here I am."

Beyond glowered at the bastard before him. He hated how smug he could be. He thought he was the greatest thing on the earth. Beyond wouldn't mind slapping that stupid little grin right off his face. "What are you waiting for? You're here to arrest me, so go ahead."

Something in L's face changed. Beyond was right, he should be arresting him, but he wasn't. L knew that without a gun he would have to physically overthrow Beyond. He also knew Beyond was a skilled fighter and could easily win in hand to hand combat. He was forced to come up with another method. He scooped another finger full of jam and sucked it off as he eyed Beyond. "Maybe I'm not here to arrest you."

Beyond scoffed. "Right. I'm sure there is a whole squad of police men outside waiting for you to give a signal so they can storm in and take me away."

L shook his head and thrust out the jar in Beyond's direction. "No. Just me. The police haven't picked up your trial yet. I'm trying to keep you out of jail."

Beyond studied L's face carefully. "Why?"

"Because, B, you and I used to be friends, and I don't want to see you put in jail."

Beyond hesitated for a moment before snatching away the jar. The sweet smell of the jam had been driving him crazy. He scooped out a large portion and shoved it in his mouth, nearly moaning at how delicious it was. He was about to take another scoop when L grabbed his wrist. He brought the jam covered digit to his mouth and grinned before wrapping his soft lips around Beyond's finger and swirling his tongue around it, collecting the nectar. Beyond's red eyes grew wide in surprise at L's bold actions.

L looked back at Beyond as his finger slid out of his mouth. Beyond was barley breathing and he looked as if he saw a ghost. L smeared the jam on his thumb and ran it across Beyond's bottom lip, searching for access. Beyond stood perfectly still, his eyes glistening and unsure as he parted his lips slightly, allowing the digit to slip into his mouth. Beyond licked away the jam then clamped his teeth down on the thumb, causing L to let out a small hiss and jerk his hand back.

The boys stared at each other for another long moment. L's black eyes were fierce and glistening against the obvious hysteria burning in Beyond's. L had to be careful how he proceeded. One wrong move could ruin his entire plan and result in Beyond getting away. Beyond looked back, searching for an answer to the mystery that was L. Suddenly, L decided that it was time to move before the moment passed him by. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Beyond's roughly, biting at his bottom lip with little mercy. He felt Beyond's body go completely rigid and his breath catch in his throat. L grinned a bit against the boy's mouth; He had him just where he wanted him. L reached up and grabbed a handful of the boy's raven hair and pulled his head back, exposing his long, pale neck. Beyond grunted against the pain of not only his hair being pulled at the root but L's sharp teeth biting and sucking at the tender flesh of his neck and shoulder. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't help the arousal that was bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He had known L for a long time and would be lying if he were to say he had never though of him in an erotic way. Not that he would ever tell him that. His ego was inflated enough.

L ripped his mouth away from Beyond and took a deep breath, refilling his lungs with much needed oxygen. His left hand was still tangled in the boy's hair and his right clutched the jar of jam. L pulled harder down on Beyond's skull, causing him to bend backwards until me was almost kneeling to L. L glowered down at him fiercely. "Are you still above me, B?"

Beyond's nostrils flared a bit and he sucked in a ragged breath. The rougher L was with him, the most aroused he could feel himself growing. He knew himself that he constantly fantasized about being forced into submission, but L had no way of knowing that. Many things he may be, but a mind reader was yet to be one of them. Then again, maybe it was L's desire to dominate someone. It wouldn't seem so very out of character. It is often the quiet ones who have the sickest imaginations. Beyond decided right then and there that it may be well worth keeping up the facade just to see the true L Lawliet break out of his shell. Beyond smiled his vampire grin, sending goose bumps down L's spine. "It seems you have me trapped. What will you do with the opportunity?" As he spoke, he could feel L drag his bitten off nails down the side of his neck, making Beyond want to purr like a kitten.

In that moment, L dropped the jar of jam, which hit the floor with a crash as the glass broke into a hundred tiny fragments against the dark blue Linoleum, and slammed Beyond against the wall, causing him to gasp. The fingers of his right hand wrapped around the pale skin of Beyond's throat and he squeezed a bit as he pinned Beyond's hips to the drywall with his own. Beyond's eyes slid closed and he worked hard to take a breath as his hands grabbed handfuls of L's white shirt, staining the surface pink with forgotten jam on his fingers. He could feel himself growing hard against the pressure of L's hips and he could feel his face flushing red from the lack of air. God it was exquisite. L's own breath was beginning to come in shallow gasps. He couldn't believe how aroused Beyond was, and it had an effect on him. He could feel an erection beginning to form in his pants and a hazy lust was taking over his brain.

L blinked twice. What was he going to do? He knew the plan his mind had some up with for this scenario, but was he really going through with it? He didn't know. For some reason, he never considered actually getting this far without Beyond trying to resist and L having to pull the plug on the whole thing.

Beyond noticed L's hesitation and chuckled gently. It looked like the tables had turned, and Beyond was going to enjoy toying with the detective. He lifted his hips off the wall, which forced them harder into L's and elicited a small gasp from the young man. There was an obvious hardness growing in his pants that pleased Beyond greatly. "What's the matter, Lawliet?" He glowered at him. "You've never been the type to start something and not finish. Are you-"L's eyes narrowed at the boy, sending him a silent warning that Beyond understood. L wasn't one to be challenged. Beyond cocked an eyebrow and flashed his best vampire's grin and spoke the one word he knew would be more than enough to push L Lawliet over the edge. "Afraid?"

An actual growl arose from L's chest. He would not be upstaged by the common criminal. He placed both hands on Beyond's shoulders and forced him down to his knees. All logical thought was out the window and for the first time in his life, L was going to throw caution to the wind to get what he wanted. This was what he wanted more than oxygen at this moment. L's fingers trembled with anticipation as he fumbled with the silver button that was holding up his baggy blue jeans. Seeing his trouble, Beyond swatted away L's hands, taking the task for his own. In seconds, he had L's pants and boxers around his ankles, exposing his proud erection to the world. L flushed scarlet. He had never been naked in front of anyone, much less nude and aroused at the fingertips of his most dangerous foe.

Beyond looked up to L as he feigned innocence. He knew full well what L wanted, but Beyond was going to make him say it. He wanted pure filth to flow from that innocent mouth. He stayed still, ignoring the throbbing member just inches in front of his face. He was going to force L to take charge, whether he wanted too or not.

L saw this challenge and grabbed a handful of Beyond's black hair and forced his head forward, moaning when he felt a soft pair of lips wrap around his straining erection. Beyond's evil tongue lashed out and teased the sensitive spot just under the head of L's cock over and over again until he could taste the salty, bitter pre-cum oozing from the tip. The sounds that were coming from L's mouth was like a million electric pulses right to his core. He couldn't believe how aroused he was getting performing fellatio on a man that he was supposed to hate. L placed one hand on the wall in front of him and began to thrust his hips, forcing himself deeper into Beyond's hot mouth. The feeling that was bubbling up in his abdomen was enough to drive him crazy. L had never experienced anything like this before. His career coupled with his social anxiety had robbed him of any chance of ever having any sort of relationship, sexual or otherwise. Beyond's teeth scraped against the length of L's member, not hard enough for pain, but just enough to send a shudder of pleasure up L's spine. His grip in the boy's hair tightened and he pressed his forehead to the wall before him. He was now fighting for control. He could feel the warm pleasure rising in his loins and it was a constant battle to keep himself from releasing into Beyond's mouth.

Beyond was beside himself with arousal and wanted nothing more than to be the elicitor of L's release. Just the fact that the detective was writhing under his touch was enough to send him into a euphoric stage that he was never able to achieve with murder. He would have been content to continue his ministrations to the finish, but L had other ideas. With a grunt, he grabbed Beyond by the collar of his t-shirt and pushed him against a nearby table, showing an impressive amount of strength. In seconds, Beyond was relieved of his jeans and his face was being pressed against the cool surface of the table. His breath hitched a bit when he felt the warm head of L pressing against his entrance, and, without warning, he was impaled on the detective. A harsh wave of sweet pain and delicious pleasure made Beyond yelp and a hand came over his mouth to hush him as L set a harsh thrusting pace into his new prey. Beyond's own erection had become wedged between the smooth table and his own stomach, sending satisfying boughs of pleasure through him with each thrust. Both of them were panting furiously, neither wanting to be the first to succumb to the electrifying sensations building in their abdomens.

L was beginning to see stars as his fingers dug into the tender flesh of Beyond's hips. He couldn't handle anymore. The feeling of Beyond around him coupled with the sensuous moans and explicit string of nonsense flowing from his lips was enough to throw L over the edge. With one final thrust, he released himself into Beyond, his teeth clamping down on the young man's shoulder that L had the metallic taste of blood on his tongue. Beyond let out an earthshattering howl as his own finish came to him in a burst of pleasure he was sure he had never felt before, causing little black circles to dance in front of his vision as he lay against the table, his legs shaking.

L stepped back the moment his mind cleared enough to allow him proper motor functions and looked down at the completely submissive Beyond Birthday. L had won. He had conquered; he had succeeded. He took a moment to get himself back in order and fully dressed before retrieving the handcuffs from his pocket. Beyond, who had been completely still up to this point, straightened off the table when he felt the cool metal on his wrists and heard them fasten. He glowered at L. "You think you've won?" He felt sick. He had just been ripped out of the grips of ecstasy only to realize his sexual pleasure had been his downfall.

"No," L answered grimly. "I know I have won." L took a moment to pull Beyond's jeans back up, covering him properly. There was no need in anyone else knowing what had happened. He had instructed the police to stay far away from the house, only coming forward when he gave the signal. This moment was to be between L and Beyond forever. "He's detained," he said into the tiny communicator planted into his watch.

In seconds, the room was flooded with police and Beyond was taken into custody. As he was being dragged out of the home, Beyond locked eyes with L and growled. "This isn't the last time you will face me, L." He struggled against the two men who were struggling to get him out the door. "And next time, I will come out on top."

L grinned at the deranged youth and bit his lip. "We will see."


End file.
